jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast
' Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast' ist ein von Lucas Arts und Raven Software entwickelter Ego-Shooter, der im Jahr 2002 auf den Markt kam. Er ist der Nachfolger des erfolgreichen Jedi Knight und der Vorgänger von Jedi Academy. Man spielt erneut Söldner Kyle Katarn, der gemeinsam mit seiner Partnerin und Geliebten Jan Ors für die Neue Republik Aufträge ausführt. Während eines Einsatzes wird Jan scheinbar von der Schülerin des Dunklen Jedi Desann getötet. Kyle, der mit der Macht des Tals der Jedi seine Machtempfänglichkeit reaktiviert, beginnt daraufhin einen Vergeltungsfeldzug gegen Desann, den imperialen Waffenforscher Galak Fyyar und deren Fraktion der Bewegung Wiedergeborenes Imperium. Dabei erfährt er, dass Jan nicht starb, sondern lediglich gefangengenommen wurde, um Kyle wütend zu machen, damit er Desann den Weg zum Tal der Jedi offenbart. Die Imperialen und Desann greifen schließlich die Akademie der Jedi auf Yavin 4 an, um die Bedrohung durch den Neuen Jedi-Orden auszumerzen. Nach einem epischen Kampf in den Katakomben der Massassi-Tempel streckt Kyle den größenwahnsinnigen Desann nieder, rettet die Jedi und beendet die Bedrohung durch Desann und seine dunklen Streitkräfte. Handlung Söldnerleben Acht Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor und sieben Jahre seit seinem Sieg über den Dunklen Jedi Jerec und seine Anhänger, ist Kyle Katarn zu seinem Söldnerleben zurückgekehrt. Er führt mit seiner Partnerin und Geliebten Jan Ors weiterhin Missionen im Auftrag der Neuen Republik durch. Bei einer solchen Mission auf dem Planeten Kejim, bei dem beide einen eigentlich aufgegebenen imperialen Horchposten untersuchen, treffen sie auf rege Aktivitäten der Imperialen. Kyle und Jan gelingt es, die Anlage dauerhaft stillzulegen und sie kehren nach Coruscant zurück, um Mon Mothma zu berichten. thumb|left|Kyle und Jan besprechen sich nach der [[Mission nach Kejim|Kejim-Mission mit Mon Mothma.]]Diese informiert die beiden, dass die Kristalle, die Kyle aus einem der Labore entwendete, denen im Lichtschwert der Jedi ähneln. Die Wissenschaftler der Neuen Republik vermuten, dass man dort nach Möglichkeiten forschte, die Macht in diesen Kristallen zu speichern. Daher bittet Mon Mothma die beiden Söldner auf Artus Prime Nachforschungen anzustellen, da sowohl die Kristalle als auch die Versuchspersonen, Kolonisten jener rauen Welt, von dort stammen und man seit Wochen den Kontakt zu der Koloniewelt am Rande des republikanischen Einflussbereichs verloren hat. Die Neue Republik würde erst eine Befreiungsstreitmacht entsenden, wenn man Genaueres über die Situation auf dem Planeten wüsste. Die Befreiung von Artus Prime Desann: "Du siehst aus, wie ein gewöhnlicher Bantha-Hirte." Kyle: "Und Sie sehen aus, wie eine zu groß geratene kowakianische Affeneidechse. Ich schätze, dass Aussehen keine Rolle spielt." Mit dem Versprechen auf das doppelte Gehalt - und gegen die Bedenken Kyles - sagt Jan zu und man macht sich nach Artus Prime auf. Dort erkundet Kyle die Basis und bemerkt bald, dass sie vom Imperium eingenommen wurde. Er funkt Jan an, die daraufhin die Flotte der Neuen Republik sich in Bewegung setzen lässt. Die in ihrem Auftrag geforderten Informationen über den Kristallabbau entnimmt er einem der Computer und beschließt danach, die gefangenen Kolonisten zu befreien; Jan mutmaßt, um das Gehalt zu rechtfertigen. Die Kämpfe im Orbit und auf der Oberfläche eskalieren und Kyle unterstützt zunächst die befreiten und verschanzten Kolonisten, um danach die Ionenkanonen auszuschalten. Als er sich schließlich mit Jan treffen will, wird diese von dem Dunklen Jedi Desann, einer übergroßen, humanoiden Echse und seiner menschlichen Schülerin Tavion festgehalten. Tavion schafft Jan in die wartende Lambda-Klasse-Fähre, während ihr Meister und Katarn sich gegenseitig umkreisen. Desann lässt sich auf einen kurzen Kampf mit Katarn ein, der diesen klar verliert und nur dank der Überheblichkeit des Chistori überlebt. Dieser befiehlt Tavion daraufhin, Jan zu töten. Kyle hört ihre Schreie und glaubt seine Frau tot. Desann verhöhnt Kyle und verschwindet dann mit dem Schiff. Rachegelüste thumb|right|Kyle nutzt die Macht des Tals der JediKyle, wutentbrannt und rachedürstend, schwört Desann Rache. Die Echse will einen würdigen Gegner, Kyle würde ihm diesen geben. Stur steuert Katarn daraufhin mit der Raven's Claw Ruusan an und lässt sich, trotz der Einwände seines Vaters, der ihm im Tal als Machtgeist erscheint, von der Macht des Tals der Jedi erfüllen. Seine Verbindung zur Macht wird völlig wiederhergestellt. Obwohl der Machtgeist Morgan Katarns seinen Sohn nicht an dieser Tat hindern konnte, so ringt er ihm zumindest das Versprechen ab, seine Macht nicht zu missbrauchen und so das Gedenken an Jan zu entweihen. Danach begibt er sich nach Yavin 4, um dort sein Lichtschwert, das er Luke Skywalker übergab, zu holen. Wieder ein Jedi thumb|left|Jedi trainieren in den Hallen der Akademie ihren Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert.Kyle fordert von Meister Skywalker sein Lichtschwert zurück, das er Luke zur Aufbewahrung übergab. Dieser willigt dem ein, verbindet es jedoch mit Prüfungen, die Kyle absolvieren muss, um zu sehen, wie stark nach all den Jahren seine Verbindung zur Macht noch ist. Während des Gesprächs kommt man auch auf Desann und Luke gibt Kyle gegenüber schweren Herzens zu, dass er einst Student an der Akademie war, jedoch zunehmend kaltblütiger wurde und diese schließlich verließ. Kyle absolviert den Parkour im Süden der Tempelanlagen recht problemlos und erhält als Belohnung sein Lichtschwert zurück. Kurz darauf trifft sich Luke erneut mit Kyle. Der Jedi-Meister informiert ihn darüber, dass er etwas über die Fähre Desanns herausgefunden habe. Sie ist gehört offiziell Reelo Baruk, einem angeblich ehrbaren Müllschlepper auf Nar Shaddaa, der in Wirklichkeit jedoch einer der mächtigsten dortigen Verbrecherbosse ist. Luke bietet Kyle an, mit einem Schiff der Akademie nach Nar Shaddaa zu fliegen, da die Raven's Claw zu prominent in der Galaxis sein dürfte. Abschließend offenbart Luke Kyle, dass er sich beeindruckt zeigt von den Erfolgen bei Kyle Prüfung; dass seine Verbindung zur Macht nach all den Jahren noch so stark sei. Kyle gibt zu, dass Jan tot ist und er die Macht des Tals der Jedi nutzte, um wieder auf seinen alten Stand zu kommen, und den Kampf gegen Desann aufzunehmen. Luke warnt Kyle vor den Gefahren des Wegs, den er damit einschlägt. Katarn überlässt daraufhin die Koordinaten des Tals Luke, für den Fall, dass er (erneut) auf die Dunkle Seite schlagen würde. Nar Shaddaa Die Straßen auf Nar Shaddaa Zunächst begibt sich Katarn nach Nar Shaddaa. Dort sucht er nach Hinweisen, die ihn zu Reelo Baruk führ könnten. Er sucht einen Barkeeper (und Angehörigen der Chiss-Rasse) auf, um ein Treffen mit Reelo zu arrangieren, da das Lokal einen Vertrag mit Baruk zur Müllbeseitigung unterhält. Der Barkeeper zeigt sich wenig interessiert an einer Konversation und schottet sich ab, so dass Kyle erst die bewaffneten Kriminellen und Mitarbeiter in der Bar bekämpfen muss, um danach mit gezogenem Lichtschwert die Informationen aus dem Barkeeper herauszubekommen. Dieser gibt ihm an, dass er den Müllschleppern folgen soll. Nachdem er sich einen von Feinden gespickten Weg durch die Straßen der vertikalen Stadt Nar Shaddaas erkämpfte, gelingt es Kyle an Bord eines Müllschleppers in das Hauptquartier Reelos einzudringen. Dort stößt er durch Zufall auf einen gefangenen Bekannten: Lando Calrissian. Dieser erklärt Kyle, dass er Reelo "überzeugen" wollte seine Aktivitäten auf Bespin einzustellen. Die beiden Helden der Rebellion schließen sich zusammen, um Reelo zur Strecke zu bringen. Während Kyle versucht, Lando aus der Zelle zu befreien, trifft er das erste Mal auf den fettleibigen Rodianer Reelo, der von der Spitze eines arenagleichen Areals seine automatischen Blaster aktiviert, um Kyle zu töten und als dies misslingt, seine Handlangern anweist, den Jedi zu töten. Beiden Bedrohungen kann sich Katarn erfolgreich erwehren, um den Schalter zu finden, der Landos Zelle öffnet. Die Flucht von Nar Shaddaa Beide Helden vereinen sich und suchen nach Landos Schiff, der Glücksdame. Diese steht in einem Hangar in der Nähe. Die beiden Helden kämpfen sich erneut durch Dutzende von Feinden und Lando checkt die Lage seines Schiffes. Während er Startvorbereitungen trifft, weist er Kyle an, die Jacht zu betanken. thumb|right|Kyle und Lando Momente vor dem letzten Aufeinandertreffen mit Reelo Baruk.Als beide schließlich startbereit sind, öffnen sich die Hangartüre und mitsamt einem guten Dutzend seiner schwerbewaffneten Söldner und Speichellecker grinst Reelo die beiden hinter dem Lauf einer schweren Laserkanonen aus an. Lando weist Kyle an, die Laserkanonen der Glücksdame gegen die Verbrecher zu benutzen, was auch gelingt. Reelo Baruk stirbt in dem Feuerhagel und Kyle und Lando gelingt die Flucht. Bespin Die Stadt in den Wolken Sie machen sich auf in Richtung Wolkenstadt. Während Kyle sich erholt, funkt Lando derweil die Basis der Neuen Republik auf Sullust an, um Unterstützung thumb|left|Kyle arbeitet sich durch die Wolkenstadt.herbeizurufen, nun, da sich herausstellte, dass Baruk mit Desann und den Hinterbliebeben zusammenarbeitete. Als Kyle erwacht und dies von Lando erfährt, ist er bestürzt. In dem Trubel, der durch den Großangriff der Neuen Republik ausgelöst würde, wäre es für Desann ein Leichtes zu entkommen. Also beschließt Lando Kyle am unteren Ende der Wolkenstadt abzusetzen. Dort soll er eine alte R5-Einheit in der Karbonitkammer 17 suchen, die alle Codes der Laderampen der Stadt besitzt. Dies erledigt, muss sich Kyle nach seinem Eintreffen durch zahllose Sturmtruppen, Wiedergeborene und Söldner Reelos durchkämpfen und den Sicherheitskräften bei der Rückeroberung der Stadt helfen. Zuletzt trifft er auf einer Landerampe nicht wie erhofft auf Desann, sondern seine Schülerin: Tavion. Die Offenbarung thumb|right|Kyle und Tavion während ihres erbitterten Kampfes.Tavion verhöhnt Kyle und offenbart die Pläne Desanns, dass dieser sich gerade auf Ruusan im Tal der Jedi befinde, um dort seine Anhänger mit der Macht des Tals zu erfüllen und zu Wiedergeborenen zu machen. Der unvermeidliche Kampf zwischen der Dunklen Jedi und dem Ritter des Lichts ist ebenso unabwendbar wie langwierig und kräftezehren. Beide kämpfen erbittert gegeneinander, doch schließlich gelingt es Kyle Tavion zu besiegen. Mit einem Machtgriff lässt er sie über dem scheinbar bodenlosen Abgrund seitlich der Laderampe schweben. Sie winselt um Gnade und offenbart Kyle, nur um ihr eigenes Leben zu retten, dass Jan nicht tot sei. Desann und sie gaukelten Kyle ihren Tod vor, um Katarn wütend zu machen. Er sollte in seiner blinden Wut Desann den Weg zum Tal der Jedi offenbaren. Jan sei auf der Doomgiver, dem Flaggschiff von Admiral Galak Fyyar gefangen und Kyle könne den automatisierten Frachter nehmen, um zu Fyyars Basis im Lenico-Gürtel zu gelangen. Kyle lässt Tavion auf den Boden der Rampe nieder und weist sie an ihm aus den Augen zu gehen. Danach steigt er in den Frachter. Das Tal der Jedi ist nicht mehr sicher Kurz nachdem der Frachter den Orbit Bespins verlässt, wird Kyle von Lando kontaktiert. In ihrem Gespräch erklärt Katarn Lando, dass er zum Lenico-Gürtel fliege. Kyle hofft dort Jan lebend zu finden und weißt Lando an, Luke Skywalker zu berichten, dass das Tal der Jedi nicht mehr sicher sei. Skywalker würde schon wissen, was er damit meine. Einige Zeit nach seinem Start von Bespin, erreicht Kyle den Asteroidengürtel und die Fähre setzt in einem Hangar auf. Die Inflitration der Cairn-Basis thumb|left|Kyle entledigt sich einiger Störenfriede Kyle war in einem Hangar gelandet wo einige Sturmtruppen und Imperiale Offizierezur inspektion der neuen Cortose-Ladung gekommen waren, die er schnell umging. Nachdem er durch einige weitere Hangars lief, traf er auf Luke Skywalker der ihm davon erzählte, dass Desann und seine Wiedergeborenen in das Tal der Jedi eingefallen waren aber von ihm und den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik und den Jedi vertrieben worden sind. Plötzlich stürmten einige Sturmtruppen und Wiedergeborene in den Hangar die Kyle und Luke schnell besiegt hatten. Danach ging Luke um herauszufinden wofür die Cortose gebraucht wird und Kyle sollte Jan auf der Doomgiver - Galak Fyyars´ Sternenzerstörer - finden. Nachdem Kyle sich einen weg durch einen Hangar voller Sturmtruppen, ein verwinkeltes Gangsystem, beschädigte Turbolifte und Wiedergeborene gebahnt hatte, kam er in den Reaktorbereich der Cairn-Basis was ein sehr gefährlicher Ort war auch ohne Imperiale Soldaten. Als er nun am Hangar ankam, musste er einen Weg zur Brücke der Doomgiver finden ohne entdeckt zu werden. Als er einen sicheren Weg fand indem er durch Zugangstunnel ging, Lichter ausschaltete und die Stromversorgung für einen Generator deaktivierte kam er auf die Brücke der Doomgiver und musste mit ansehen wie Desann und Luke sich Duellierten. Luke täuschte seinen Tot vor um Desann zu entgehen, indem er sich von Desann unter einer eingestürzten Brücke begraben lies. Desann lief in die startende Doomgiver die daraufhin die Cairn-Basis verlies die mit Kyle und einem kompletten Eroberungskommando kurs auf Yavin IV nahm. Die Reise auf der Doomgiver thumb|left|Jan und Kyle wieder vereint. ... Die Schlacht von Yavin 4 ... Die Flucht zur Oberfläche ... Der Weg zur Akademie ... Der Kampf gegen Desann ... Hauptcharaktere *Kyle Katarn, Söldner/Jedi-Ritter, männlicher Mensch (spielbar) *Jan Ors, Söldnerin, weiblicher Mensch *Desann, Dunkler Jedi, männlicher Chistori *Luke Skywalker, Jedi-Meister, männlicher Mensch *Lando Calrissian, Schmuggler, männlicher Mensch *Galak Fyyar, Admiral/Waffenforscher der Imperialen Hinterbliebenen, männlicher Mensch *Tavion Axmis, Dunkle Jedi-Schülerin, weiblicher Mensch *Reelo Baruk, Verbrecherboss auf Nar Shaddaa, männlicher Rodianer *Morgan Katarn, Machtgeist, männlicher Mensch *Mon Mothma, Staatschefin der Neuen Republik, weiblicher Mensch *Red-Eye Baldarek, Barkeeper, (vermutlich) männlicher Chiss *C-3PO (vermutlich) *R2-D2 (vermutlich) Schauplätze Folgend sind die Schauplätze aus Jedi Outcast in chronologischer Reihenfolge aufgelistet: *Kejim *Coruscant (Zwischenszene) *Artus Prime *Yavin 4 *Nar Shaddaa *Bespin (Zwischenszene) *Wolkenstadt *Cairn-Installation *Doomgiver *Yavin 4 Hinter den Kulissen *Zur Zeit, in der Jedi Outcast spielt, wurde Mon Mothma bereits durch Leia Organa Solo als Staatschefin der Neuen Republik ersetzt. *Das Schicksal Desanns Schülerin, Tavion Axmis, nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen mit Katarn in der Wolkenstadt wird im Nachfolger Jedi Academy erklärt. *Im englischen Original wird Lando Calrissian von Billy Dee Williams gesprochen, dem Darsteller des Edelschurkens in der Originaltrilogie. *Obwohl die meisten Missionen allein bestritten werden, untersützen den Spieler in einigen Teilen Jan Ors, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian oder diverse Jedi. Kategorie:Videospiele en:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast pt:Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast